imperias_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Dominus Empire
The Dominus Empire, also known as the Empire, the Grand Dominion of Colonies, or the Dominion, is a galactic'' empire that is the main home faction of the ''Imperias ''universe.'' It is the current replacement of the New Human Empire under the rule of Emperor'' Heron I.'' The Empire came about after the Great Intergalactic War that tore many worlds apart in the year AD 7350, including many human worlds. The Empire used to be exclusively for humanity, but the realization that another war could come about made Emperor Kazara realize that more than just humanity was needed to unite the galaxy. The'' New Human Empire, which had lasted for 250 years under the rule of Emperor Tyron, began to fall apart, leading to the Imperial Reorganization.'' Many of the planets were united under the banner of the newly formed Dominus Empire, and there was a lasting peace for over 400 years. That peace began to fall apart, though, as corrupt politicians in the Dominus Senate began to sieze power and tear the Empire apart. History Origin "Some nations rely on chance to bring them greatness, we laugh at chance and make our own greatness." -Emperor Kazara The Dominus Empire came about after the alleged corruption charges brought against Emperor Tyron. His second-in-command, Interim Emperor Judit, became ruler of the Empire for 100 days during the Transfer Period.'' On his 100th day, he was assassinated, leading Senate | Floor Speaker Kazara to become Interim Emperor. Immediately Kazara began to pass Declaratives that would forever change the structure of the Empire. Much to the anger of the human populace, Kazara allowed non-human aliens to participate in the Imperial government, and granted full citizenship to aliens who agreed to become part of the Empire. As a powerful Emperor, he struck down legislation limiting the Presidential Branch's power, leading to the rise of the xenophobic Human Imperial Resistance faction. To deal with this rebellion, Kazara hired bounty hunter Ason Stone to act as an agent to the Empire, earning the trust of the HIR and rising within the ranks. Stone slipped information to Kazara, who ordered Stone to slip them plans of a superweapon that the Empire themselves were supposed to build, but would never happen because all tests with it failed. Stone sent the plans to HIR President Jason Bels, who accepted them gratefully. Bels immediately began construction of the weapons, which would take 10 years to complete. Kazara then secretly formed The Angels of Light,'' an elite force of marines dedicated to the protection of all species. In order to unite more planets to the Imperial cause, Kazara intentionally sent a platoon of Imperial Marines to the terrestrial planet Rabone.'' This planet was inhabited by multiple races, including humans, that followed a doomsday religion. Kazara had spies plant anti-ship weapons in the temple of Prime Apoca,'' which lay in the center of the capital city of Apoley.'' Under the guise that the Marines were going to destroy these weapons, Kazara ordered the invasion of Rabone, sending in thousands of Imperial troops to destroy Prime Apoca. The temple was utterly devastated, and the weapons retrieved and publicized. Just as Kazara planned, the inhabitants of Rabone were angered, and broke away from the new Empire to form a rogue faction. The people of Rabone knew that the Empire planted those weapons, capturing the spies and executing them publicly. This failed to draw sympathy from the majority, who supported the Empire and believed that the Rabonians were trying to trick them. Kazara then incited more anger upon the Rabonian populace by ordering a blockade of the planet. Just as he hoped, the Rabonians struck back, igniting the Rabonian-Dominus war. Kazara also predicted correctly that the HIR would unite with the Rabonians, spreading the war out and striking fear among those outside and inside the Empire. The war expanded to other star systems, which were forced to choose a side. Those that chose to side with the Empire were devastated by the HIR, and those that sided with the HIR were devastated by the Empire. The war lasted for over 150 years, with Kazara secretly directing the path of the war to planets that were still not part of the Empire. The war ended with hundreds of worlds damaged, some of them actually destroyed. Out of fear that this might happen again, planet after planet began to unite with the Empire. Thus the Dominus Empire was born, and Kazara consolidated his power, splitting apart the Legislative Branch into multiple parts to loosen their grip on power. Kazara would rule for another 50 years before being replaced by Emperor Indito. Unification of Planets See Main Article: Unification of Planets After the war, multiple star systems voted to align themselves with the Dominus Empire in hopes of establishing peace throughout the galaxy. Systems with a weak economy and a weak military (including the Chasmian System) were the first to swear their allegiance to the Emperor for protection of their planets from rival systems. These systems were given immediate representation in the Dominus Senate and suprisingly increased the economy of the Empire exponentially. These systems would prove to be useful for economic and military growth, proving to be key factors in economic depressions and military conflicts. Not all systems were so willing to join the Empire, however. Many powerful dominions and small empires still existed across the galaxy, many of them independent and willing to stay alone. Other empires were immediately hostile to the empire's "aggressive expansion." A multitude of wars were fought, with the Empire achieving victory through the superiority of its navy. Eventually, hostile systems fell and assimilated into the Empire, suffering heavy damage and temporary (hostile) military occupation. Out of fear, the remaining empires surrendered and joined the Imperial banner. Emperor Kazara declared that these planets will be represented as states of the Empire, but will be subject to the same, if not harsher, laws that govern the Empire. Districting The current system of Imperial governance was highly disorganized, and the sheer number of planets that the Empire owned was simply too large for the Emperor and the Senate to handle. Emperor Kazara declared that he will divide the Empire in certain zones depending on their location relative to the Imperial Center and the population of the zones. Each zone will have its own legislature, which will elect Senators to the Dominus Senate, and no zone is considered better than the other economically, militarily, or culturally. These zones include: *Robur Province- location of the Imperial Center. *Dominus Province *Vesper Province *Terminus Province *Sol Province (Now defunct) *Societas Province *Exortus Province *Servus Province *Trident Province (now defunct) *Trust Province (now defunct) As the empire's population fluctuates, every 5 standard years there is a request to redistrict the Empire according to its population. Kazara's Rule See Main Article: Kazara Emperor Kazara was highly influential in the growth of the Empire. Kazara successfully formed the Dominus Empire under his rule, but not without periods of war, unrest, and corruption. Kazara was the mastermind behind the Declaratives (see above) that forever changed the way the Empire was governed. Kazara was an instigator of the Great Intergalactic War, but the Empire wasn't truly formed until after the war was over. At the end of the war, the Empire grew exponentially, and Kazara consolidated his power by striking down legislative attempts to limit it. He was nearly expelled as Emperor on many occassions for his actions, but the populace's loyalty was so great that a ''second war nearly happened. The Senate ended its attempts to expel Kazara, leading to the first 115 years of peace that was known as The Grand Peacetim e that would last a total of 400 years. Kazara would live to be 300 years old, using advanced magical technology to extend his life, which was only available to government employees. Kazara was a known user of magic, but it was limited to combat forms only. As a mage he formed the Council of High Mages, but banned its widespread use throughout the Empire, due to its unpredictable properties. Kazara's policies included expanding the power of the Presidential Branch and using his powers of veto ''to shut down multiple pieces of legislation. His domestic policy included government control of many critical systems and businesses including ship and weapon manufacturing. He set up the current system of currency, the Imperial Note, that would be used throughout the Empire. There was an economic boom during his final years as Emperor. With many planets unified under the belt of the Empire, all of them contributed to this boom, and many great inventors would be born or active in this time, leading to new technologies that would improve living conditions on planets. Kazara also implemented stern military policy, enforcing Draft Legislation when conflict came about. The military was moslty made of permanently employed soldiers, some of them criminals (who use this as an advantage to get out of prison). A small portion was made of volunteers, and an even smaller portion were drafted by a planetary government. Kazara never had to use the military after the Great Intergalatic War, though, using mostly negotiations to end planetary rivalries. Indito's Administration ''See Main Article: Indito Emperor Kazara did not marry and did not have children, forcing the Senate to choose candidates for the next Emperor. According to law, only a human emperor may be chosen, so the Senate chose four candidates, one of them named John Indito. Indito was selected by an alien coalition in the Senate that believed he would be a puppet to them. Indito easily won the election using trillions of notes in campaigning and winning over a landslide vote in the Senate. Indito won 75% of the popular vote, his opponents splitting the remaining votes. Indito was crowned Emperor the day after Kazara's death. He continued many of Kazara's policies on military and economics, but increased control over businesses for 20 years. In those 20 years, a severe depression struck, forcing Indito to release his grip on businesses as they failed. A civil war was narrowly avoided as Indito sent in military troops to quell a resistance forming on planet'' Chasmas. As a result of his mistake, he loosened all regulatory laws and made all manufacturing companies (for weapons and ships) run under citizen administrations. Emperor Indito also called for lower taxes for everyone in the Empire, but the Senate denied his request. This was the first time the Senate denied the request of an Emperor, but Indito was not concerned at this fact. He ruled peacefully for the rest of the Grand Peacetime (about 285 years). During this time, though, his power waned. The Senate started passing laws decreasing the power of the Presidential Branch under the Emperor's nose, and eventually passed legislation giving control of the military to the Senatorial Branch. Most of the Emperor's tasks were delegated to his assistants, who secretly served the Senate. About 5 years after the end of the Grand Peactime, Indito's Administration then went through a period of corruption. A small war broke out among the Imperial Loyalists and the corrupt Senators (known as the Senatorial Federation). The Imperial Army was fractured, but a majority of it was still on the Loyalist's side. In the last battle of the war, though, where the Loyalists secured their victory, Indito was killed as he led a heroic charge on the Senate building, after eliminating the corrupt Senator that started it all. Corruption During Indito's Administration, the Senate began to take more and more power, decreasing the power of the Presidential Branch and placing Senate loyalists as assistants to the Emperor. The assistants made sure to take over the Emperor's task, forcing him to be lazy and laid back. To the Senate, Indito easily fell into the trap. The assistants did almost everything for him, and the Senate grew braver by sending false reports to the Emperor, while secretly passing legislation while he wasn't looking. Indito never knew that new laws were being passed that limited his power, and did not have the power to overturn those laws. This process was called Senatorial Justification, as Senators went to the media to justify their actions by telling the public that the Emperor was growing too powerful and was not cooperating with the government. The Senate began to take more and more power, eventually spreading out to the people. They silenced any media opposition through bribes and "mysterious disappearances." Any resistance was put down by Imperial police forces, and laws were enacted to prevent the people from taking back their freedoms. Eventually, Emperor Indito took notice of the power transfer, and approached the Senate, calling them out on corruption charges. In response, the Senate attempted to arrest Indito, but this failed, leading to the ''Senate Purge. Senate Purging See Main Article: Senate Purge After Indito fled the Senate building, he immediately started garnering support for his case against the Senate. The public trusted him, giving him monetary support to lure the Imperial Army back to his side (the currency was controlled by the Senate). The Senate sent troops to the'' Emperor's Palace, but little did they know that the troops were still loyal to the Emperor. The Imperial Army split into two factions, one group of loyalists, and one group of rebels going against the Emperor. For 5 years the two factions fought each other in the capital area, no side gaining true ground. At one point, the Emperor's palace was captured, but was immediately taken back by Loyalist troops. Emperor Indito himself led troops in over 50 skirmishes in the capital, taking the planet back district by district. There were many victories, but Indito, not having military experience before, lost thousands upon thousands of men. The Imperial Loyalists pushed back the rebel forces, eventually forcing them to hole up in the Senate building. For 6 months the rebels fought from the building, but eventually was pushed back into the main Senate chamber. Indito led the charge into the chamber, eliminating and capturing rebel troops and executing corrupt Senators. One soldier wrote that he "purged the Senate," leading to the war's name: the Senate Purge. Indito killed the mastermind Senator, but was assassinated by a sniper only moments later. The Senate Purge left the Imperial Government in shambles. A year of chaos followed, where anarchy ruled over the Empire. It seemed that the Empire was going to fall until John Indito's son, Carlos, stepped in and declared himself Interim Emperor. The Empire was slowly pieced back together, with Carlos Indito stepping down to have the people elect a new Senate and Emperor. Exortus Rebellion ''See Main Article: Exortus Rebellion During the chaos that followed the cleansing of the Senate and the assassination of Emperor Indito, many provinces split apart and became hostile. Without any true leadership, old rivalries flared again, leading to mass killings, blockades, and war. Exortus Province fell victim to Imperial rebels that blockaded them and led them into a mass starving time. The Exortus government responded with their militia, but it was of little use against the highly trained ex-soldiers. The rebels took planet after planet in the province, killing millions and causing trillions in damage. Exortus requested help from the Imperial Army, which allegedly denied this request, due to the fact that it was already fighting anarchy in Robur Province. Servus and Dominus Province eventually felt the attacks of the rebels, but unlike Exortus they managed to fend them off. Servus sent troops to Exortus, eventually clearing out the rebel forces. After the short, but devastating battles, the Exortus government held a special vote amongst the people to split from the Empire, in anger that it had refused to respond to its own people. The election resulted in Exortus's favor, winning the vote by 600 votes. As a result, Exortus split away from the Empire unresisted, as the Imperial Army was busy occupying the capital. Servus and Dominus Province would follow shortly, as they too suffered crushing blows from the rebels, but had no help from the Empire. The provinces went into open rebellion, securing their own borders and establishing their own Imperial government. The war began just before the election of Emperor Heron. Exortus, Servus, and Dominus formed an alliance, and is still fighting against the Empire. This is an ongoing event, and will be updated as the game progresses. Heron's Administration Emperor Heron was sworn into office exactly 3 standard months after Carlos Indito stepped down as Interim Emperor. Unfortunately, Heron was immediately bombarded with problem after problem that he inherited from the year of chaos. He immediately set about making great changes to the Imperial Government, calling for a major recruitment effort to recruit troops for the new Robur Nationalist Army. This army, established only 30 days after Heron was sworn in, was loyal only to the Emperor and was to be deadlier than its predecessor, using tougher training regimens and new'' biological implants'' that was supposeed to enhance the troops. Heron appointed his own cabinet, adding new positions such as the Imperial Law Minister and the Imperial War Minister. Heron also called for the special election of a new Senate to replace the old corrupt one, and created a Senate Judge that would report to him on a daily basis when the Senate was in session. Heron relaxed many laws, ranging from business to magic, while making a more powerful police ''force that would also serve as a homeworld army. Some of the problems Heron faces includes the Exortus Rebellion, which is ongoing and has split the Empire apart. Also, the Empire has been majorly fragmented, with many provinces now under the control of ''pirates. Sol, Trident, and Trust provinces have fallen out of the Empire's grasp, with Trident province fully closed off to the public due to the war with the Forsaken. This war is on-going. Heron is the current Emperor, and will only be replaced upon his death. Fragmentation The year of chaos proved to be devastating for the Empire. A group of upper class'' venture capitalists'', in hopes of quelling the anarchy that surrounded them, banded together and withdrew from the Empire, forming a corporation-based Empire known as the United Trade Federation or TrF. This group officially declared themselves a nation, taking a large portion of territoy with them, including Sol Province and parts of Vesper and Societas Province. They did not rejoin the Empire when it began to recover, but remained mostly allied with the Empire, except for Vesper and Societas Province. (This is an on-going dispute conflict, but only remnants of the Vesper and Societas military are involved, and does not directly include the RNA (see article for details)). Fortunately, the alliance between the Empire and the TrF would grow when the Trade Federation Split War would occur, which would lead to the formation of the Star Protectorate, a sworn enemy of the TrF but neutral with the Empire. Even with this alliance, the Empire would still lose its grip on a major area of territory in the galaxy. Trident Province would fall to the grip of anarchists, along with a piece of Vesper Province. This area would be known as Pirate Space to the Empire, as only pirates seem to operate in a lawless environment. There are no known Imperial forces in the area, and it is believed that many defected to the pirates. There is another on-going war with the pirates, but overall the Empire has given up on the territory. At the edge of the Empire, there is a small territory of disputed space, that is under constant conflict with multiple factions. Lastly, there is the Dead Zone (see below). Forsaken War The Empire is currently at war with the Forsaken and losing ground. The Empire has created a "wall" to prevent the spread of the Forsaken Army. The zone beyond this wall is called the Dead Zone, and no ships are allowed past it unless they have Imperial permission. Every now and then the Forsaken will make raids on the edge of unknown space on border planets, but for some strange reason they are driven off (even without attacking sometimes). The Empire has attempted raids themselves, but fleet losses were too high to continue raids or even make an attack. Heron was thinking of enforcing draft legislation, but decided against it as to not drain morale. Politics Emperors There have only been three Emperors in the history of the Dominus Empire: *Emperor Kazara *Emperor Indito *Emperor Heron (Current Emperor) Game Note: The game allows near pure freedom. If an Emperor is assassinated, another one, generated by the game, will replace him. The wiki will be updated to include the Emperor and their actions throughout the game. Rankings The Dominus Empire is split into multiple rankings for its government. The Emperor resides at the highest rank with the most power, followed by a Provinicial Magistrate, which governs a specific territory but reports to the Emperor. The Rankings in Imperial Governance are as follows: Presidential Branch: *Emperor **Imperial Advisor ''(Prince) ***Imperial ''Marshals **Imperial War Minister **Imperial State Minister **Imperial Law Minister **Imperial Planetary Minister **''Provincial Magistrate'' ***''System Governor'' ****''Planetary Governor'' ***Imperial Reporters ***''Local Mage Controller'' *''Relative Emperor (Rarely occurs) *''Interim Emperor (''Rarely occurs) Senatorial Branch: *''Senate Judge *''S.E Representative'' **Floor Speaker ***Senate District Speaker ***Senate Secretary ***Senator Representative Branch: *Representative Judge *R.E Representative **Round Table Council **Committe Council ***Rep. Speaker ***Representative Judgmental Branch: *Great Imperial Judge **High Judges ***Imperial Judges **Governmental Judges ***Investigative Judges **Law Judges ***Imperial Reviewers Contesting the Throne An Emperor rules for life, but upon his death he must be replaced. The current law of the Empire holds for the election of a human candidate, the candidates being chosen by the people and elected by the Senate. The old laws, though, allowed for a line of succession, essentially creating a line of Emperors in a family. There have been no successors in this manner, except for Carlos Indito, who only served for a short term for stepping down. The old law called for the choosing of an Emperor in the Senate, and through a Senate vote the Emperor would be elected. This tradition goes back to the times of the Human Colonial Empire. Presidential Branch The Presidential Branch is the executive branch of the Empire, with the Emperor and his Council at the head. The Presidential Branch oversees the economic and military policies of the Empire, with the Emperor having full control of the military. According to current law, the Emperor has the ability to declare war and fully control the military, but the declaration of war must be approved by the Senate within 4 standard months. The Presidential Branch also oversees the economy, distributing and withdrawing currency when needed. The Imperial Note's distribution is handled by a special committee run by the Imperial State Minister. The Emperor can force regulations and taxation on the people, but Imperial tradition keeps taxes low and regulations minimal. (The last time the government raised taxes and attempted mass regulation, the economy tanked and there was a massive depression). Senatorial Branch Representative Branch Judgmental Branch Military Robur Nationalist Army The Robur Nationalist Army is the current standing army of the Dominus Empire. Army Navy Economics Exports Note: This article is constantly updated based on in-game inventory of exports. Imports Note: This article is constantly updated based on in-game inventory of imports. Member Races/Planets The Empire uses a member based system to incorporate races and planets into their system. Full members have full rights and privileges of Imperial citizenship, and are considered to be fully assimilated, while Associate Members are either waiting to attain full status, or are just under the protection of the Empire or do not meet citizenship requirements. The current Empire's full members include the following: *Humanity ** Humanity is not fully united, and participates in a multitude of other empires or organizations. The majority of humanity, though, lies in Dominus Empire or the rebelling states. *Rion People ** First alien race to join the Empire, and helped found the member system. They were the first to achieve Senate privileges. *Trestarce People ** First alien race to join the Empire with the member system in place. They are also the first fully united race to join the Empire, unlike other species who are divided amongst themselves. *Orcum People * Culture Religion The Empire does not officially support any religion, rather allows for a limited freedom of religion. Cults that are not officially religions are evaluated by the Empire and deemed whether they fall under the category or not. The Empire, though, has been to known to interfere on religious practices that break the law (including a mass religious killing for the Apoca Religion). There is no influential religion, as the Empire is run by a secular government. Some religions include all major Earth religions (Catholicism and Christian Denominations, Buddhism, Hinduism, Islam, etc) and some newly formed religions including: *Followers of Apoca - A doomsday religion that follows a destructive god, started by a group of cultists. *The ''Septon ''Religion - A religion that follows a council of 7 gods, alien in nature. *''Geruism ''- A religion that doesn't believe in a specific deity, rather than immortality is achieved through conquest. *''Pyrrism ''- A religion that worships fire as a deity. (Cults not listed in this entry) Arts Entertainment Important People See Also Category:Races/Factions